1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for a combustion apparatus, which can detect component failure and a method for controlling the combustion apparatus, and more particularly to a control device for a combustion apparatus, specifically utilizing fuzzy logic reasoning, which can prevent malfunction of the combustion apparatus by detecting variation in the properties of a room temperature sensor or similar components, as well as variation of the power supply voltage so that accurate temperature control can be achieved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, combustion apparatuses such as gas heaters, kerosine heaters and the like are used indoors. Thus, attempts have been made to eliminate odors caused by incomplete combustion through the improvement of the combustion, and to prevent accidents caused by oxygen deficiency in a closed space.
For example, in Japanese laid open patent application No. Sho 63-87525 entitled, "Control Circuit for Kerosine Combustion Apparatus" and Japanese laid open patent application No. Sho 63-87526 entitled, "Control Circuit for Kerosine Combustion Apparatus," in order to improve combustion and remove odors, control is achieved in such a manner that air for combustion is provided when the temperature reaches a predetermined value by detecting the temperature of the burner body heated by the evaporation heater, and the operating period of the burner motor is controlled depending upon room temperature together with supplying an appropriate quantity of fuel.
Also, Japanese laid open patent application No. Sho 63-70024 entitled, "Control Circuit for Kerosine Combustion Apparatus" discloses that the deficiency of oxygen in a closed space can be detected by detecting the drop in the temperature of the burner body. If the temperature is lower than the predetermined temperature combustion stops, thereby preventing accidents.
In other prior art, many inventions have also been made to supply the proper quantity of air depending upon the temperature of the heated air.
However, such control devices for a combustion apparatus control combustion on the basis of the temperature detected by a sensor, for example, a thermistor. Thus, when the variation in the properties of a temperature sensor occurs, complete control for the combustion apparatus cannot be obtained since such control is made only on the basis of the result of the comparison of the temperature detected by the sensor with that stored in a microprocessor.
Also, in the conventional combustion apparatus, if complete combustion control is not achieved, combustion efficiency deteriorates.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a control device for a combustion apparatus which can accurately detect and control the temperature and prevent malfunction of the apparatus due to the variation of components such as a thermistor by performing a fuzzy logic operation on the basis of the data obtained by the temperature sensors and data stored in a microprocessor corresponding to each controlling step.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for controlling a combustion apparatus which can accurately detect and control the temperature and prevent malfunction of the apparatus due to the variation of components such as a thermistor, by performing a fuzzy logic operation on the basis of the data obtained by temperature sensors and data stored in a microprocessor corresponding to each controlling step.